User blog:The Not-As-Ultimate Shapeshifter/Random Parodies: How We Wish You a Merry Walrus Should Have Ended
PLEASE NOTE: ONLY READ THE FOLLOWING BLOG POST IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE CLUB PENGUIN SPECIAL "WE WISH YOU A MERRY WALRUS" OR DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS. THANK YOU. Herbert: NOT SO FAST, PENGUINS!! *jumps from his sleigh and onto theirs, causing Roofhowse to nearly drop the present* NO ONE’S GOING TO STAND IN THE WAY OF MY MERRY WALRUS!!!! Merry Walrus: Oh yeah? Herbert: Oh, Merry Walrus! Hello... Merry Walrus: *is bipolar* :) Herbert… you’ve been a VERY BAD BEAR!!!!!! >:( But, despite that, I'll still give you a present. :) *gives* Now, GET OFF MY SLEIGH!!!!!!! >:( *pushes Herbert off* Herbert: AHHHHHHHHH Klutzy: *prepares to jump after Herbert, but after seeing the present, thinks better of it and flies away* Blizzard: *somehow still holding onto the penguin chain* What was in that thing, anyway? Merry Walrus: Oh, you’ll find out soon enough! ;) Roofhowse: *fumbles with box* I GOT IT I GOT IT…! *drops* I don’t got it. Blizzard: *sighs* Saw that coming. Herbert: *falls into snow* I’m okay! The final box lands, trapping Herbert inside a large dome of ice Herbert: Ugh, how could this get any worse?! The Merry Walrus’ present starts to tick Herbert: WHAT THE The ice dome explodes Sydmill: *calls up to* Did you just murder that polar bear?! Merry Walrus: Hmph, he was being naughty. How We Wish You a Merry Walrus Should Have Ended ---- Herbert: Finally, I have a captive audience to present my ingeniously elaborate plan to! Poor Klutzy has seen it 20 times, haven’t you Klutzy? Klutzy: *nods wearily* Herbert: *presses button on tablet, causing a screen to appear* Computer: Thank you for your interest in Herbert P. Bear Enterprises. We offer.... Herbert: Grr… how do you skip the intro?! Sydmill: I can help you with that. Herbert: *hands to* Computer: ...Our regular office hours ar- SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED. Herbert: What?! Blizzard: Hah, you’re lucky we’re surrounded by ice because you’re gonna need a lot of it to heal that burnnn! Rockhopper: Argh, you really thought ye could be trustin’ us? *laughs* Herbert: Well, the joke is on you, because I happen to have a ride off of this chunk of ice. Herbert and Klutzy hop onto the Walrus Sleigh and fly off. Everyone looks at Sydmill. Sydmill: Yeah, I could’ve thought this one out more. Merry Walrus: *breaks free of gift wrapping* YOU IDIOTS!!! Lorna: Merry Walr-?! Merry Walrus Island self-destructs and sinks into the sea ---- Roofhowse struggles to guide the Migrator into the small opening in the Crystal Curtain Rockhopper: THE MIGRATOR WON’T FIT! Roofhowse: Hang on, I got this! *shakily guides Migrator through* Rockhopper: *laughs* Like I said, she fits like a glove! Good job, la- The Migrator suddenly falls completely apart ---- Herbert gets trapped inside of the ice dome Cadence: Everybody do the Puffle Shuffl- oh wait a second… um, this is kind of embarassing, I didn’t even think of this… um, sorry everyone, but, um, Herbert kinda destroyed both of my records… so… yeah, the party’s off. Everyone: BOOOOO Cadence: Hey, it’s not my fault! *gets pelted with snowballs* Jangrah: TAKE THIS! *throws and hits Cadence dead in the face with a fruit basket* Cadence: OOF! *gets knocked out* ---- The blue crystal puffle flies off of Club Penguin Jangrah: How are we supposed to follow him now? Roofhowse: Oh! I know! *runs to Dock* Jangrah: What are you doing? Roofhowse: This is my boat, guys. It’s not some huge ship or anything, but it should be able to hold all of us! Hop on! Everyone hops onto the boat Jangrah: Heh, for a second I thought you were going to just leave us behind. Roofhowse: Hah, leave you behind? What kind of friend would I be if I did tha- Everyone gets run over by the Migrator Rockhopper: AVAST! DID SOMEONE SAY “SHIP”?! :D ---- Everyone is preparing to leave Merry Walrus Island on the Walrus Sleigh and the Migrator. Roofhowse: Hey, back there, what was with that gift wrapping machine? Merry Walrus: I use it to wrap all of my presents! Roofhowse: Yeah, but how come it had a malfunction mode? Merry Walrus: Um… Rockhopper: Aye! Thar be enormous scissors that be tryin’ to chop us up like fish! Sydmill: Oh, and what about that big screen that popped out of the ceiling? How come it just happened to have a whole presentation there on Herbert’s plan? Blizzard: You know, that’s a good point. And seriously, how could you allow yourself to be captured by Herbert so easily? Aren’t you like, magic or something? Merry Walrus: Well… Jangrah: And I just realized, if all Blue Crystal Puffles live behind the crystal curtain, then how did Herbert get ahold of them so easily? Lorna: No right-minded puffle would ever want to listen to that big old meanie! Rockhopper: And how come those crystal puffles be willingly flyin’ Herbert to Club Penguin when they could be easily refusin’? Lorna: Besides, all Herbert's ever wanted was to find a warm place to live, right? Why can't he just use that sleigh to go to Hawaii or something? Maybe then he'd finally be happy and stop bothering people! :D Rockhopper: Argh, I be getting the feelin' thar be somethin' sinister goin' on behind our backs! It almost seem like these two be in cahoots with each other! Lorna: *gasps* LIKE CLUB PENGUIN TERRORISTS!!! #IlluminatiConfirmed Roofhowse: Are you even really the good guy here? Everyone leans in close to Merry Walrus, who’s “permanent” smile suddenly vanishes Merry Walrus: … *pulls out toy sack* GET IN THE BAG!!! ---- Back on Club Penguin, Rockhopper pats Roofhowse on the back Rockhopper: Fine job today, matey! How about joinin’ me as a pirate for yer next great adventure? Roofhowse: You know something? I think my next great adventure might be right here, at Club Penguin. Rockhopper: Err, yer kiddin’ me, right? Roofhowse: What? No! Of course not! These guys think I’m one of them now! They’re my friends! Rockhopper: Argh, the same friends who push you around, tell ye all ye know how to do is sail, and call ye, uh... “Fumbles”? Roofhowse: *looks over to see Blizzard body-slamming Sydmill onto Lorna, who falls on her back* Sydmill: WOAAAH- OW!!! Lorna: HEY! D: Jangrah: *matter-of-a-factly* You guys are all SO immature. Roofhowse: You know, you may have a point… Rockhopper: And it looks to me like ye be havin’ yer own First Mate as well! Enrique: *affectionately nudges against Roofhowse's face* Rockhopper: Arr, ye even got him a pirate hat! :P So, whata ye say? Roofhowse: *chuckles* Oh alright, it’s a deal. I’ll go get my boat! It's still on the Migrator, isn't it? Rockhopper: Uh, yeah… about that… The End ''Be sure to tell me what your favorite part was in the comments!! :D ''-Charlie '''Stay strong, stay awesome, and look good while doing it. - The Remarkably Less-Ultimate Shapeshifter 19:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts